


God, I Want To Dream Again

by sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ada/Leon One-Shot, Adorable, Comforting Each Other, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Life is Better, Love, One Shot, Resident Evil - Freeform, True Love, ada and leon are too cute, aeon - Freeform, aeon family, after watching retribution last night i couldn't help myself, fluffy one shots, post virus, the world is better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow/pseuds/sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow
Summary: Ada Wong and Leon Kennedy had never imagined they would be able to have a more steady life, but destiny surprised them. Their lives were now theirs, and their family was the proof. Sometimes, the most beautiful things come from the most horrible tragedies. An Aeon One-Shot.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Kudos: 15





	God, I Want To Dream Again

Ada was fitiful, though she could not wake up, and her head was spinning while a pressure seemed to be wrapping around her neck. Desperately, she tried to force herself to wake up, to stop the all-too-real, painful sensation but she couldn’t. Trying to wake up was almost like trying to break through a sim, and a powerful one at that. Feeling the pressure worsen, she tried to cast it off or, at the very least, lessen the sensation. It was almost a memory, but a memory taking a tangible form, forcing her to fully relive the sensations and horrors of Raccoon and, worse, the simulations and her time at Umbrella. Just knowing that made the sensation worse, tunneling, and making her feel as if she were falling from terrible heights. Her heart pounding, for just a moment, she could have sworn she was going to crash into the pavement and be --

“Ada?’

Everything stopped. The pressure, the falling; all of it stopped and she was able to open her eyes. When she did, she saw her husband, who let out a small sigh of relief when their eyes met. With a bit of a start, Ada realised it was well into the morning and sunlight was creeping into their bedroom through the blinds. Leon, too, was fully dressed for work with the exception of his gun on top of the bookshelf behind him. Ada tiredly rubbed her eyes, cursing herself under her breath when it occurred to her that, though the rest of it had been only a dream, her head was pounding. Letting herself lie there for a few seconds, she tried to reconcile her thoughts and relax. Though, unlike Leon who could never leave for the station later than ten in the morning, she worked from their apartment and on her own schedule, every so often there were demands to be met that couldn’t wait. So much as she hated it, Ada knew this was one of those days, and that her client wanted the information they had requested imminently.

“Lucy’s already off to school,” Leon told her, frowning when his mobile began buzzing. “Damn it.”

“Need to take that?” Ada raised an eyebrow as she forced herself out of bed. “Leon?”

“It’s not that important,” He replied, shutting it off. “Really, I just came to check on you before I left.”

Ada stared at him and said nothing, instead numbly reaching for her long silk robe and wrapping it tightly around herself. Leon watched her for a moment and then grabbed the last of his things for work, slinging his bag over his shoulder and dropping his gun into its holster. Just before he slipped out of their room, Ada took his hand and squeezed it with a small smile.

“It’s good knowing you care so much about me,” She said as she let go of his hand. “And thanks for waking me up.”

“You seemed terrified,” He eyed her in concern and then shook his head. “Another nightmare? You haven’t had any in awhile.”

“It’s just that time of year, Leon,” Ada reminded him. “The closer it is to the date of Raccoon, the worse everything seems to be. Couldn’t tell you why, especially since it was over twenty years ago now.”

“And just a few years since the T-Virus was finally eliminated,” Leon paused in consideration. “I wonder what it will be like for Lucy when she learns about what happened in school. She’s only six….so it’s going to be awhile but…”

“Don’t make me think about that,” Ada told him, a faint warning in her voice. “I’m not looking forward to the day we have to explain to our daughter all the shit we went through.”

“I never said I was,” Leon calmly replied. “Although I think it will be good for us. You always talk about how you don’t think we should lie to her or treat her like she can’t handle things. How is she knowing what happened any different from her eventually realising, say, how many times you’ve saved my life?”

Ada scowled. “Because I flirted with the lines for far too long, not to mention all of the times I worked with fucking Albert Wesker.”

“Who’s dead,” Leon countered. “Dead and disgraced. Very different from you, who’s very much alive and quite well respected as a private eye. Not to mention you’re a mother whose daughter adores her.”

“If you’re trying to flatter me --” Ada began, a faint edge to her voice.

“I’m not,” Leon flatly replied. “God, Ada, when have I ever done that? So far as I can remember, I never have.”

Not having much of a retort, Ada sighed. “I’m going to go get ready for this meeting,” She told him. “And, if you drank all my coffee, we’re going to have a problem.”

Leon chuckled. “I know better than that,” He said. “Besides, chances are I’m going to arrive at work and Jill is going to shove caffeine and a bear claw in my face before telling me to get my shit together. According to her, I’m always behind on paperwork and there are a few cold cases she wants me to dig through old evidence files for.”

Ada turned back towards him in the hall with an amused smile. “Is she trying to punish you for something?”

“Probably,” Leon shrugged. “Better than what Chris did to me last year after finding out I had been the one to break the vending machine. Apparently my fix for it wasn’t really a fix and ended up hitting him in the face with a couple of granola bars.”

“He did try to kill you,” Ada mused. “Whether or not he was joking, however, remains a mystery.”

“I think he was kidding,” Leon said nonchalantly. “I mean, what would he have to gain from killing me? It’s not like he’d get any insurance money out of it.”

“That’s the only reason you can think of for one of your colleagues not killing you?” Ada rolled her eyes and started down the stairs again. Leon followed shortly after her. “If that’s the only thing standing in between you and being murdered, then you and I might need to reconsider a couple of things.”

“Now, now,” Leon teased. “I think I can trust my lovely wife not to cut any horrible underhanded deals with the people I work with, right?”

Ada glanced to him and then laughed. “Leon!” She exclaimed, not bothering to hide her amusement. “You know I would never hurt you, don’t play dumb,” She smirked when she saw the time. “On the other hand, Jill is a different story. How many times have you been late this week already?”

“Three,” Leon said, tousling her hair. “Which is perfectly acceptable if you ask me. As long as I’m not late at least once a week, then I think my standards are high enough.”

“So I was right,” Ada joked. “Jill  _ does _ want to punish you.”

“I never said that,” Leon swept his keys off the counter with a smirk. “But you’re welcome to believe it if it makes you more….sympathetic towards me.”

Ada raised an eyebrow. “Are you suggesting we pick up where we left off last night?’

Leon grinned. “That depends,” He said, stopping her by the door to steal a kiss. “We do have the entire third floor of the townhouse to ourselves….if you want to play around a little.”

“We’ll see,” Ada said coyly. “We don’t know how much this client meeting is going to take out of me, now do we? Or what Jill is going to do to you for putting her behind schedule.”

Leon winked. “As long as she doesn’t punch the shit out of me, I should be just fine.”

“Bold of you to assume Jill won’t do something horrible to you for setting everything behind schedule,” Ada said, trailing her fingers up his chest. “Maybe I will have to make you feel better.”

“Couldn’t I say the same of you?” Leon laughed a little. “We’ll see, Ada. I’m surprised you latched onto this so quickly.”

“Hmm? Don’t be so sure of yourself, Kennedy,” She whispered into his ear, lightly smirking. “I’ve got you off guard before, now haven’t I?”

“I do believe that’s how our daughter came to be,” Leon replied, stealing another kiss. “You know, for someone who seems to think my boss is going to be pissed if I’m late, you do seem to enjoy distracting me.”

Ada squeezed his shoulder. “Maybe you have softened me over the years.”

“Seems I’ve at least gotten you to be more affectionate,” Leon replied. “Even if sometimes you can be just plain mean. What was it you said to that one idiot who told us he’d find a way to bring back Wesker?”

“Now, now, that wasn’t mean, it was only a statement of fact,” Ada smiled, unable to hide her satisfaction at the memory. “And I told them to enjoy that, granted you can’t bring back someone if you can’t find their body to play Frankenstein. It was no less than what needed to be said.”

“Well, I love you even when you’re mean,” Leon tapped her nose, grinning when she scowled. “Don’t give me that, you know it’s true.”

“It seems I do,” Ada kissed him one last time before smacking the door with her foot. “Now get to work, love. I’d rather not have to carry you home after a fight with your boss.”

“We’d all prefer that,” Leon jokingly replied. “Well, it’s out of my hands. We’ll see what happens.”

Ada rolled her eyes and shut the door behind him but smiled to herself for just a moment.

“You’re such an idiot sometimes, Leon,” She murmured to herself. “But I love you either way.”


End file.
